Candy-coated
by unsaidesires
Summary: Himuro invited Murasakibara to the theme park, and somehow, the events took an unexpected turn...
1. Chapter 1

A/n : This is just the first chapter, and it might be until chapter 3 so... Yeah... I hope you can enjoy it as much as I do! 3

* * *

"Ugh…" Murasakibara clawed at his phone, trying to grab hold of it. As the ringing got louder and louder with each passing moment, the half-awake giant pushed himself forward and answered the phone, frustrated.

"What is it?!" He yelled, then slumping back down onto the soft mattress.

"Ah, you're awake."

The familiar voice jolted Murasakibara awake a little, "So it's you, Muro-chin… How dare you wake me up, I'll crush you…" Murasakibara barely managed to finish his sentence when he slowly drifted off to sleep again.

"Hey, hey, wake up."

No answer.

"Hm… How about this… Atsushi, I'll treat you to some snacks."

Murasakibara instantly got up, and replied, "What snacks?!"

Himuro, on the other end, laughed as he said, "Let's go to the theme park, shall we? Besides, exams are over and that calls for a celebration."

Murasakibara, now sitting on the edge of his bed, "Will you really treat me snacks?" Himuro said without hesitating, "Sure."

Murasakibara was overflowing with joy, literally, "Thank you, Muro-chin~"

"I'm downstairs now, so please hurry up."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Eh… It's so crowded today," Murasakibara commented dryly, while looking around for food stalls.

"Do you want to ride some rides first or eat?" Himuro asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Eat."

Himuro smiled and led him to the food stalls. "What do you want to eat first?"

Murasakibara thought for a bit, looked around for a little while before he pointed at the second stall on the left, "Popcorn." Murasakibara's eyes seemed to have lit up a bit.

From there, he began buying food faster than Himuro could catch up.

Soon, his hands were full already and they had to move to an empty corner to finish the snacks up.

"Mou! Atsushi~! You're buying too many snacks, how are we going to finish them now?" Himuro told Murasakibara off while smiling, and Murasakibara took it as a joke.

"It's going to be fine, Muro-chin. Anyway, can you feed me popcorn? My hands are kinda full right now."

Himuro did not protest and just sighed and held up a popcorn for Murasakibara.

Murasakibara bent down and probably misjudged the distance, as he chomped on more than he should have, including Himuro's fingers.

"Ah, sorry," he muttered as he pulled back.

Himuro was surprisingly calm as he licked off Murasakibara's saliva off his fingers.

_Muro-chiiiin, what did you just do?!_ Murasakibara thought. Himuro's face when he licked his fingers was super adorable and he could not hold back the blush.

Murasakibara recovered his composure and bent down once more, cuing Himuro to feed him another popcorn.

This time, Himuro did not want to risk it and tossed it in instead.

"Hm… It's not as sweet as I thought," Murasakibara was an expert when it comes to snacks and sweets. However he was never one to waste food. He handed a couple of packets of snacks over to Himuro as he quickly wolfed down the popcorn.

After he was done, he took back the packets of snacks back from him.

_He really treats them as his children_, Himuro thought.

"Let's try something savory this time, Atsushi."

The said man looked down at Himuro, only to find him with a long French fry clipped gently between his upturned lips. _Savory…_, Murasakibara thought.

Himuro held the packet of French fries away from him, tempting him on purpose.

_Hehee... Let's see what he'll do..._

"Muro-chin, you're so mean…"

Murasakibara bent down while Himuro tip-toed a little so that the purple-haired man does not strain himself.

Himuro closed his eyes and braced himself as he felt Murasakibara's breath draw closer.

However, Murasakibara just pulled it right out of his mouth.

Yes, just like that.

Himuro stood there, stunned. After Murasakibara had devoured it, he recovered his composure and tried again.

The same thing happened.

_Dammit..._ Himuro was a bit disappointed now.

"J... Just take it, Atsushi," he handed the fries to him.

"Thanks," Murasakibara was smiling, completely unaffected.

As Himuro watched the people screaming as they zoomed past on the rollercoaster, Murasakibara finished the French fries in a blink of an eye. There was silence between them after that, not even the munching of crackers were heard on Murasakibara's side and Himuro looked over, curious.

Murasakibara was gazing over at the food stalls.

"What's wrong, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara only managed to process what he had said after a few seconds, "Eh? Ah... I just... Eto... I want to eat candy floss..." His voice trailed away, as if he was embarrassed to say it.

_Wait, is he?_

"I'll go get it, so stay here," Letting this giant wander around was the last thing Himuro wanted, even though he could easily be seen.

"No!" Himuro whipped back, shocked, "What is it?"

"I'll buy it on my own so please take care of my snacks," Murasakibara pushed the snacks over to Himuro before he even had a chance to reply or react. _That's weird_, Himuro thought, _Murasakibara would never waste an opportunity to get free snacks and sweets._

As he stood there in a daze, Murasakibara walked over to the stall selling candy floss.

He came back grinning from ear to ear. "The aunty selling candy floss gave me an extra big one!" He told Himuro.

_Of _course_ she would_, Himuro facepalmed mentally.

As he stood there, next to Himuro and holding the candy floss, he appeared to be deep in thought. Himuro was about to asked him what was wrong when he suddenly looked at Himuro and back to the pink candy floss and back to the puzzled Himuro again.

"W-What's wrong, Atsushi? Why aren't you eating?"

"Muro-chin," he slowly held out the candy floss. "I'll let you have it first..."

Himuro's eyes widened at first, then he broke out into a smile, "Thank you, Atsushi."

As he opened his mouth and went "Ahhh~", Murasakibara shoved it into his mouth. Perhaps it was just a half-shove because Himuro still managed to eat it.

_Sweeeet_, Himuro's voice shouted at the back of his mind.

Murasakibara pulled away and waited for Himuro to finish it.

"Ah..." A surprised sound escaped his lips.

A small bit of candy floss was stuck to the corner of Himuro's mouth. Murasakibara silently chuckled, thinking,_ how cute!_

"Mm? What is it? Is there something on my face?" Himuro wanted to lift up his hands to wipe his face, but remembered his hands were full.

"M-hmm..." When Murasakibara suddenly leaned in, Himuro did not fight back. Having licked off that bit of stray candy floss, Murasakibara have not had enough yet.

As another round of screaming echoed through the stiff hot air, their lips touched ever so gently.

Himuro closed his eyes, drowning in the sweetness of Murasakibara's lips.

Before he knew it, he felt his tongue slide in and he jerked slightly.

They stayed there for a little while before Murasakibara pulled back and licked his lips. Only then did Himuro realize that he actually bent down that much...

... Just to _kiss_ him.

Himuro blushed and looked away, mentally screaming, "Ehhhhhh?!" Over and over.

"Mm... How sweet..."

Himuro turned away, unwilling to let Murasakibara see him blush.

"Muro-chin, I'm sorry I was mean to you just now... I should have ate the French fry the way you wanted me to," he heard his voice echo behind him. _So he knows... _He thought.

"A-Apology accepted, idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : ARgghhh! I expected this to be longer... But maybe this is just a mini sequel? Or like.. A bridge connecting the 2 main parts of the entire story which is gonna take place... But maybe I'm not trying hard enough... I tried to make it fluffier but it didn't turn out that well. However, don't worry, my friends, I promise you that the last chapter, chapter 3, will be nice. But it will be M rated, so my dear children, please be careful ;D But nonetheless, here you go, chapter 2 of Candy-coated.

* * *

"Let's go on some rides now, Atsushi!"

Satisfied by the snacks and sweets he had consumed earlier, including Himuro's sweet and savory saliva, he followed Himuro to the long queue at the roller coaster.

"Muro-chin… The queue's too long. I don't wanna wait…"

"Don't be stubborn, Atsushi! I treated you to some snacks just now, didn't I?"

Murasakibara sighed and gave in.

When they finally got onto the roller coaster, Murasakibara was exhausted from waiting. However, as soon as the machine started to do its job, he peeled his eyes wide open.

As they slowly ascended to the top, both of them braced themselves.

They zoomed down at the speed of light. Himuro went all out and screamed his lungs out while Murasakibara kept quiet and held on tightly. Probably with all his might, because after he released the handle when they got off, his big hands were sweating.

"Ah! That was refreshing!" Himuro stretched himself. "Eh? What's wrong, Atsushi? You look a little pale."

"I-it's nothing…"

"Don't tell me you're scared of roller coasters?"

Murasakibara looked away and Himuro knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Do you want some sweets?"

"… Yes, I'm sorry…"

As they had another round of sweets, they walked around and talked about school and basketball.

"Can I go to your house later on?" Himuro asked.

Murasakibara nodded as he swallowed the last chip. Himuro promised him another round of just sweets, but Murasakibara managed to persuade him.

"Ah, let's go on that one!"

Murasakibara hesitated. Himuro chuckled and assured, "Don't worry, it won't be scary, I promise." Only then did Murasakibara followed.

As the day progresses, they went on ride to ride, and stopping in between for lunch and tea break, mainly because Murasakibara got hungry.

"Man, that was amazing!" Himuro commented once again. Murasakibara did not reply and just continued to munch on his snacks.

"Hm?" A yellow ball had bounced over and hit Himuro on the leg. He picked it up and examined the crowd.

Out of the crowd pushed a young man with a big green curly wig, a weird looking overall and big shoes. Himuro would call him a clown, but no matter how he looked at him, it did not look like one.

The man was perspiring and panting as he said, "I'm sorry, mister… That's mine."

Himuro handed him the ball but before the clown-looking person left, he grabbed hold of him and asked, "What are you performing?"

Murasakibara found it strange that he would suddenly ask that question to a guy both of them had never met before. However, the man replied without hesitating, "Ah, well... I'm merely a clown juggling some balls."

"I see. Sorry I took up your time," Himuro let him go and off he went sprinting through the thick crowd again.

"Why did you ask him that?" Murasakibara asked.

"Nothing much. Let's go see him perform, Atsushi."

Murasakibara was against it at first, but remembering how many sweets and snacks he had treated him to, he gave in and tagged along.

When they finally broke away from the crowd, the man was struggling with the balls. The children standing around him started to leave one by one.

Himuro stepped forward and tapped on his shoulder, "Let me help you."

The man froze as Himuro took the balls from him and began to juggle.

No, literally juggle.

At first, the children was a bit confused but they went along with it anyway.

As for Murasakibara, he was shocked.

Himuro smiled at the children, who were now cheering, while juggling smoothly.

Even the man clapped.

Himuro did some stunts and tricks, enticing the children. After he was done and the children dispersed, he handed the balls over to the young man who thanked him profusely.

As they left the area, Murasakibara praised, "That was cool~ I didn't know you could do that!"

Himuro laughed and replied, "I guess you still don't know much about me yet."

They then went over to a nearby directory to see which ride they have not ride on yet when two girls suddenly approached Himuro.

"Ano… Himuro-san!" Himuro looked over.

"Ah, hello, Emiko-chan," he greeted his classmate. "And who's this?" He motioned to the other girl. "This is Umi-chan, my friend," the girl flushed a little and bowed.

"So what brings the both of you here?" Himuro asked. Emiko and Umi seemed to have ignored Murasakibara.

"P-Please accept these!" Both of them suddenly bowed and held out two envelops, one pink and another green.

Himuro flashed a smile at them and thanked them after receiving the envelopes. Both girls blushed and bowed deeply then took off kyahh-ing.

"Mm? What was that?" Murasakibara had as if just woken up. "It's nothing, Atsushi. Let's continue."

"Nee, Muro-chin, don't read them in front of me," he suddenly said. Himuro found it weird that he would say that since he had seen him get love letters a dozen times before at school.

Soon, the sun started to set and it was time to go.

Himuro was exhausted while Murasakibara was still a little energetic from the sweets, though he did not show it.

When they finally reached Murasakibara's house, both of them were definitely exhausted. Himuro plopped down onto his bed and rested, too tired to move while Murasakibara got ready his clothes and towel.

"I'll go bathe first…" Murasakibara muttered as he took off his shirt and entered the bathroom.

A few minutes passed and he came out, topless and wet with a towel hanging from his neck.

"Atsushi," Himuro told him gently, yet rather matter-of-factly. "You're wetting the floor."

Murasakibara might have been too tired, because he looked down but did not do anything, like he was in a daze.

Himuro got up, pulled the towel off of him and started to dry his body like a small boy. First his torso then his hair. "You're so tall…" Himuro said as he tried to reach the top of his head.

There was silence apart from the ruffling of Murasakibara's hair for a few seconds. "Oh yeah… What's the date today?" Himuro broke the silence, hands positioned at the back of his neck.

Murasakibara tilted his head to one side, thinking, "October… 9th…?"

"I see…" Himuro smiled, pushed Murasakibara's face closer and tip-toed, leaning in close to him and whispered, "Happy birthday, Atsushi."

As their lips touched once again, Murasakibara was still processing what Himuro had said to him, then blushed and shut his eyes. _So that's why he invited me out today, not just to celebrate..._ Murasakibara thought and could not control more blood rushing to his already red cheeks.

After Himuro pulled away, he realized that he, too, was blushing really hard, in fact, both of them were. Murasakibara held the towel close to his face, hoping hard that the cool and moist texture would cool him down.

"T-thank you… Muro-chin…" He mumbled into the towel.

Himuro chuckled and went into the bathroom.

After the water started running, Murasakibara lay on the bed with his towel wrapped around his head, chanting softly, "Muro-chin's a baka, Muro-chin's a baka…" Over and over and blushing harder than ever.

* * *

When Himuro came out, Murasakibara was curled up into a ball on the bed with the towel still stuck to his head.

He sat down on the bed beside him, and realizing how small he was when he's all curled up.

"Atsushi, Atsushi…" He shook him.

Murasakibara was not asleep. He was deep in thought. "Muro-chin…"

"Hm? What's wr-" Murasakibara suddenly got up and pinned Himuro down by his arms. "Eh? Atsushi?" He was not scared or intimidated by the giant looming over him, though.

"I know I'm asking for a lot… But, those sweets and snacks earlier in the day weren't enough to quench or satisfy me."

"Then… What else do you want? I can go and buy i-"

"No…" Himuro arched an eyebrow, _he's been acting weird lately…_

"It's not something you can buy, Muro-chin… But it's something only _you_ can give me. Do you mind giving it to me as a birthday present?"

Himuro did not say anything but just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

Murasakibara leaned in, the towel drooping over on both sides of his head. Himuro thought he was going to kiss him again, and held his breath.

Instead, he whispered into his ear seductively, "I want your body…"

Himuro nearly went "Haaaah?!" in surprise but managed to stop himself. Instead, he covered his face with his hands and tried to calm his wildly beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n : Oh yes, finally done with this :D This is the last chapter of candy-coated. Thank you for all the support, I love you all 3 This is kinda... M18 stuff, so, if you feel uncomfortable, I apologize._

* * *

"J-J-Just what are you talking about, Atsushi?! G-Get off me!" Himuro usually kept a really cool head, but now, he was burning. Literally. Because of his blood, not of fire or anything.

He covered his mouth after he had said what he wanted to, trying desperately to hide his red cheeks.

Murasakibara's face did not change. He was _dead_ serious about this. He really wanted his partner's body.

"I'm not joking, Muro-chin. Let me have it," he deadpanned. "D-don't say something like that with a straight face, baka!" Himuro retaliated.

Murasakibara smiled a little and commented, "Muro-chin's face's _sooo_ adorable when he's shy."

Himuro blushed harder and tried to push the giant further away from him. Of course, he would not budge at all.

_You've grown weak, Muro-chin, hehe…_ He thought.

"You know," he started. "Someone once told me that you'll be able to see someone else's other side in bed."

Himuro paused.

Murasakibara licked his lips, "I wanna see yours."

"Wha- I- You-" Himuro tried to squeeze something out of his mouth but to no avail. Finally, "A-Atsushi, if you continue saying things like these, I'll…" He tried to keep his hands positioned at Murasakibara's shoulders.

"Hm? You'll what?" He tilted his head to the side.

Murasakibara suddenly noticed that Himuro's breathing was slightly faster than it should be. He blinked a few times and it hit him.

He averted his gaze downwards, and stared for a second or two. "Where are you looking?" Himuro asked, looking away, his arms almost giving way.

"Muro-chin…"

Himuro shut his eyes, obviously unwilling to hear what he expected to.

"You're hard."

"BAKA!" He yelled almost immediately, finally making eye contact, but turned away after he realized what he just did.

Murasakibara chuckled and cupped Himuro's cheek and kissed him hard. "Mn…"

"Muro-chin, I'm not gonna stop, okay? But if you think I'm going too fast, tell me."

Himuro was _definitely_ not ready for this.

Murasakibara muttered, "But it's not like I'll stop even if you tell me to…"

Yup, Himuro **_definitely_** was not ready for this _at all._

"Umm… Please be gentle…" He mumbled.

"I'll try."

Murasakibara did not even hesitate to touch Himuro's hardening cock, and Himuro let out a breathy gasp upon the contact.

He rubbed, enjoying the smooth fabric and the cock slowly getting harder.

Each time he rubbed, Himuro's voice got louder and louder.

"Hm… Let's see how big you can get," Murasakibara said, looking at Himuro hungrily.

Murasakibara's hands were big, and Himuro knew once he was at his peak, his hand would even be able to wrap around it easily.

"Nngh… Atsushi…" Himuro groaned. "What is it? You want more?" Murasakibara teased.

"T… Take my pants off…"

Murasakibara obeyed.

The outline of Himuro's cock was more visible now. Murasakibara suddenly got off the bed, pushing Himuro's legs over the edge of it at the same time. "Atsushi?"

"Spread your legs, Muro-chin." He spread them shyly.

Murasakibara went on his knees and began to lick him through his underwear. "Ahh… Atsushi…"

As the underwear got wetter, both with Murasakibara's saliva and Himuro's precum, Himuro gasped for air and pulled at Murasakibara's hair.

"Mm… Don't pull too hard, Muro-chin," Murasakibara's voice was muffled.

After a while, Murasakibara pulled off the moaning man's underwear quickly, most likely _desperately_, and tossed it aside. He then continued his mission.

This time, Himuro's skin was directly in contact with his mouth, making his voice lewder and louder. "Ah! Atsushi…! Sto…p…"

Murasakibara _did_ stop, but only for a while, "I said I wouldn't stop even if you told me to, didn't I?"

_Ahhh… He's dominating me…_ Himuro grabbed the sheets instead.

Murasakibara was amazing. The slurping and sucking sounds were reverberating through the entire room and Himuro was afraid that the neighbors might hear them. The sounds were turning both men on, successfully making them more desperate for each other.

Himuro peered down at Murasakibara and realized he was hard. Really hard.

_Why are you holding back?_

There was no warning, and Himuro suddenly came, shocking Murasakibara. He swallowed without hesitating.

"I'm sorry, Atsushi… I couldn't… Hold it in…" Himuro apologized, dropping onto the bed, finally being able to take a rest. However, Murasakibara was of course not satisfied with just that.

He wanted his _body_. Not just that.

"Take off everything. I'll take off mine too."

And both of them did just that.

Then Murasakibara pounced on Himuro, kissing him passionately. Himuro wrapped himself around Murasakibara's big body and returned every kiss.

"You're still so hard even after you came…" He licked Himuro's neck and collarbone. Himuro let out a sharp sigh, impaling the stiff air.

Murasakibara licked him all over his body, making him hard all over again. From his nipples to his hips, and continuing from his abs which were not that visible.

Himuro jerked each time Murasakibara's wet and warm tongue touch a sensitive spot of his exposed body.

Murasakibara's name kept ringing at the back of his mind, tempting him to scream his name. "Atsushi… Wait… I… I want to…" He tried to push Murasakibara back up.

Murasakibara straightened up and let Himuro did what he wanted to. Himuro, panting, pushed Murasakibara gently or maybe weakly onto the bed, allowing him to rest a little after warming both himself and Himuro up.

"Atsushi…" He mumbled his name once more before he softly planted himself on top of Murasakibara, near his cock.

Himuro licked his fingers thoroughly, driving Murasakibara to the edge of sanity with his adorableness. He licked them all over, making sure they were all wet and moist. Then he reached down and inserted them into him, forcing a moan out of him at the same time.

"Ah… Muro-chin, d-don't do something like that…" His face was red like a tomato as he continued watching Himuro prepare himself.

"I'm done, Atsushi… Haa…" He took a deep breath and slowly pushed Murasakibara's cock into his wet entrance.

"Aahhh!" Himuro groaned as he slid down the length of it slowly and Murasakibara gripped the sheets.

"Muro…-chin… It feels so good…" Murasakibara spurted out in between short quick pants.

"It… It feels good here too, Atsushi… Atsushi!" Himuro moved up and down, feeling the Murasakibara's hot cock rubbing his insides, making more precum drip out of his own.

Himuro's mind went blank as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Atsushi… You're so huge…" He said, trying to go faster.

Himuro leaned forward and kissed Murasakibara, while Murasakibara took over and thrusted while Himuro tried to focus on two things at once, which was a tad difficult for him as he was much smaller than Murasakibara.

"Muro-chin, Muro-chin, I'm at my limit already!"

"Go ahead and… Cum inside me, Atsushi… Quick, if not, I won't be able to… hold back either…" He was on the verge of tears.

"Then, I'm gonna go ahead!"

"Ahhh! Nghh… Haa… Ah…" Himuro dropped onto Murasakibara, catching his breath.

"I'm sorry, I came too fast, Muro-chin," Murasakibara patted the exhausted Himuro softly.

Himuro replied with a wearily, "It's fine, Atsushi… It was amazing."

"Baka."

_Thank you for showing me your other side, Muro-chin, I love you_, he wanted to say, but unfortunately those words never left his lips.

Himuro smiled and subconsciously fell asleep in Murasakibara's arms, cherishing the last few moments of the darkening night, with his lover.


End file.
